1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a laundry treatment machine and the method of the same. More specifically, the present invention is related to a laundry treatment machine and the method of the same which includes a lint filter capable of filtering out debris of washing water effectively and is easy to clean.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, various devices such as a washing machine for removing contamination of clothes, bedclothes, and the like (referred to as ‘fabric’ afterwards) by using water, a detergent, and a mechanical operation; a drying machine for drying wet fabric by using dry, hot wind heated by a heater and a mechanical operation; a washing machine with drying capable of both washing and drying; and a refresher for preventing allergy due to fabric by spraying heated steam on the laundry which process fabric by applying a physical and a chemical operation to the fabric are collectively known as a laundry treatment machine.
The laundry treatment machine can be classified into a top-loading type laundry treatment machine where a fabric entrance hole through which fabric is put in and taken out is formed on the top surface of a cabinet and washing is carried out by rotating water flows generated from rotation of a washing tub; and a drum type laundry treatment machine where a fabric entrance hole is formed in the front of a cabinet and washing is carried out by drop of the laundry during rotation of a drum.
A conventional top loading type laundry treatment machine comprises a cabinet which forms an external appearance and whose top surface has an opening; a base installed in the bottom of the cabinet; an outer tub which is installed inside the cabinet and stores water; a washing tub which is installed inside the outer tub and performs washing of fabric; a driving apparatus including a motor which is disposed in the bottom of the washing tub and rotates the washing tub; a water supply apparatus supplying water into the outer tub; and a draining apparatus for draining water inside the outer tub. Also, a lint filter for filtering out debris is installed in the washing tub.
In the bottom surface of a conventional lint filter, an inlet is formed through which washing water flows in and an outlet is formed in the upper side through which washing water flows out, debris of which has been filtered out while passing through the lint filter.
In a conventional laundry treatment machine as described above, during a washing course, water flows generated by the pulsator flow in through the bottom of the lint filter and go up and then are discharged to the washing tub after passing through the lint filter.
Since only the water flows rising along the wall of the washing tub are flowed in through the bottom of the lint filter in a conventional laundry treatment machine, capacity for washing water flowing into the lint filter is limited and thus, filtering efficiency is low. In addition, attaching and detaching of the lint filter is complicated, causing a cleaning problem.